


Soliciting

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Illegal Activities, Illegal Pimping, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Seb's a young prostitute working in the F1 paddock, Mark's his pimp whom he's got feelings for.
Relationships: Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Soliciting

Mark was looking out over his back yard just enjoying the peaceful view, sipping from a glass of expensive red wine. He could easily afford it, as he was a highly paid Formula One driver.

But he also had a little business on the side; he hired off his prostitutes. He had acquired some over the years who sought the protection of a stronger male after having a particular bad experience.

And now he was in the company of his favourite prostitute, his beloved boy toy, who was currently lying on his couch looking pretty in his skin-tight shorts and little blouse that exposed his midriff.

The 23-year-old was marked as Mark’s with the left eye of Horus tattooed in tribal style on his right side with right underneath the small and curvy initials _M. A. W._

Every single one of his prostitutes had that tattoo on one of their sides.

“I suppose you haven’t had many difficulties this time around?”

“No, mister Webber. My clients behaved all very well this time around.” that smooth German accented voice replied.

“Good. I’d hate to make another threatening phone call.” and the racing driver took a sip of his wine again.

He always made a phone call to the misbehaving client if there had been any problems that were unresolved when the prostitute left, mainly threatening with physical violence. He had a burner phone for that lying around with a standard voice distortion algorithm so his voice wouldn’t be recognized as sometimes his prostitutes solicited men and women from the F1, GP2 and GP3 paddocks and he didn’t want to risk being caught since his involvement in Seb’s business was actually illegal in Great Britain, even if it was legal back in Australia. He might not be a brothel keeper, but his prostitutes hired him as their protector by paying him a small amount from their earnings, usually no more than 10 bucks a month.

As Webber sat down on a chair and placed his wine down, his favourite was soon sitting in his lap. He laid his hands on those hips and relaxed in the chair.

“Any wishes for today, mister Webber?” Sebastian asked on a flirty tone as he had his arms wrapped around his pimp’s strong neck. “You can have my body for the night.”

“I’d rather have your body twenty-four seven.” the Australian said as he lightly touched the tattoo.

“But where’s the fun in that?” the prostitute purred. “I love our wild reclamation sex, especially when you fuck me rough against the wall or on the floor. I love it when you bind me to your bed and stake your claim on me, make me promise I return to you.”

Mark turned smug at that. He knew he was good at sex; he knew to find pleasure points.

“You know you’re an Alpha male, that’s what makes you so attractive.” Seb told.

The racing driver lifted his head a bit. “I want you to suck my cock, and I want you to ride me until I spill my seed inside of you.”

“Yes Mr. Webber, anything that pleases you.” and the German gracefully sank down on his knees between his pimp’s legs on the carpeted floor before opening the older man’s pants. He took the long and thick cock out before taking the tip into his mouth and slowly swallowing more and more.

The dark-haired man laid his hand in the dirty blonde hair, locks tangling with his fingers. So many men had defiled this little angelic looking boy long before he did. And in acts like this, where Seb was so submissive to him, he felt like an incubus.

The young prostitute fondled his balls for a bit before deciding that his pimp was aroused enough. He stood up and removed his shorts first before removing the little tight blouse.

The Aussie growled in satisfaction as Seb climbed back on his lap and positioned his asshole on the tip of the erect cock before sinking down. In his hazel eyes, the blonde looked like he was made to take his cock time and time again; delicious and _oh_ so needy.

“Oh! Mister Webber, you’re so big!” Sebastian said as he was finally all the way down. “Oh, God. You could make me come like this.”

“Glad to know you approve of my size.” Webber said. “Now, my little slut, make me come inside of you.”

“Yes, Mister Webber.” the very naked prostitute wrapped his arms around the older man’s thick neck and started riding the man. His own cock was erect too, flat against his stomach.

“Such a beautiful thing.” Mark purred. His hands were on Seb’s hips as the young blonde bounced on his cock. He’d always been attracted to young blondes, but Sebby was a special little thing.

“Oh! Daddy, you fill me up so well.” the German moaned.

“My seed will fill you up better.” the racing driver groaned. He wanted to fuck the creature on his couch or against his wall, but that could wait for later. He wondered how many men would be able to get genuine moans out of little Sebby when they had sex with him.

Both men moaned loudly when they came.

Sebastian collapsed in his pimp’s arms, enjoying being so close. His hand went through the older man’s dark locks. “You know, Alonso’s dick is smaller than yours. He’s also a sucker for feeding.”

Mark laughed at that.

* * *

Christian knew prostitution was legal, for both men and women above the age of 18, even if he frowned upon it. But never had he though one of his own drivers would hire a prostitute.

Di Grassi was Catholic, and a very devout one. He went to a mass the morning before a race, and prostitution was a bit of a sin in the Catholic Church. And Webber… didn’t quite look the type to solicit a prostitute of either gender. He never looked at the beautiful girls or cute boys in the paddock, so the team principal believed the Aussie saved things for someone special.

But Webber _was_ hiring prostitutes from time to time. Scarcely clad young men and young women entered and left his trailer, which was always close to the exit.

This time, the Aussie had his arms wrapped around a smaller blonde male dressed in red and was kissing the prostitute hungrily. There was no doubt that some form of sexual activity was going to take place one the two of them were inside Webber’s motorhome.

Horner left the two to give them some privacy, but he’d have to warn the older driver.

* * *

Mark pushed his boy toy against the wall of his trailer.

The younger man was already naked, and his hole was now stretched and lubricated.

“Such a beautiful slutty baby.” the Aussie purred as he took his hard cock out of his pants.

Sebastian moaned loudly. He absolutely loved it when his sugar daddy was still dressed, and he was completely naked. He liked their little power play, being dominated like he was now and just being a pleasure toy. “Oh! Daddy! Please fuck me with your big, fat cock!”

“Of course, baby, of course.” and the dark-haired man lined himself up, pushing in just seconds later.

The young German wailed in pleasure and grabbed his pimp’s shoulders tighter.

Webber did set a pretty brutal pace, but he knew his little sugar baby could handle it. Sebby liked it fast and rough, and what type of daddy would he be if he didn’t give his baby what he wanted?

“Yes! Daddy! Oh! Fuck me just like that!”

“You’re so beautiful. I should just chain you to my bed and keep your little slutty hole open for me. Would you like that?” he whispered in the prostitute’s ear.

Seb moaned loudly. “Yes! Use me! I want you to use me.”

“That can be perfectly arranged.”

His daddy was hungry for him, the young prostitute could see it in the older man’s hazel eyes. He was pretty sure he also had a hungry look in his eyes. Maybe it was a mistake, falling in love with his sugar daddy and protector, but he wanted to give this man his everything.

Mark deserved a partner to be happy with, and the 23-year-old wanted to be that partner. It’s even why he dressed up like a slutty cleaner while in the Aussie’s homes: trying to show he could combine housework with his daily job as a prostitute.

“Please daddy, please! My body is yours.”

* * *

The first time Ann saw Mark getting it on with that little prostitute, was before the Australian Grand Prix in 2011. It’s not like the Aussie woman had anything against professional prostitutes or escorts as those men and women liked to call themselves, but she just didn’t trust them due to the STI risks.

The prostitute in her driver’s arms was a young man who looked to be about 20 years of age. His youth would probably strike Mark’s ego when it came to sex, the older man knowing he could have such a young thing in his bed even if he paid for it.

But it was the tattoo on the kid’s right side that made Ann worry.

Pimps were crazy possessive of their prostitutes; it was common all over the world.

And well, Mark was crazy ass rich. Especially now he was a World Champion. Both the prostitute and their pimp could very well try to extort or blackmail Mark.

If it got out that an F1 champ was fucking extremely young prostitutes, male prostitutes even, his career could be partially destroyed if not his entire career. Nobody would want to do any business with him anymore, because he would be made out for paedophile and homosexual. And neither of those two labels were acceptable in the racing world.

Neal would have to do a lot of things to make sure none of this ever got out, to protect Mark’s reputation. And another thing that she wanted, was to get Mark regularly tested for those STI’s. Better safe than sorry.

The PR-manager also decided to follow the prostitute Mark fucked, and found out that the kid was sleeping very regularly with Mark, but also with other drivers in the paddock

Alonso and Abiteboul were also on the prostitute’s regular client list, and he frequently got fucked by various men working for the FIA or in the junior Formula categories.

So yep, that prostitute was probably going to be the one giving Mark an STI.

* * *

Mark stroked Seb’s delicate cheek. He still couldn’t quite believe that the gorgeous creature in his arms was so willing to give a man like him their body, mind and soul. If he could, he would have bound Seb to him in that moment. If only wizardry existed…

The only real solution would be to put a wedding band and an engagement ring on Sebby’s finger.

At that moment, the young German was looking into his pimp’s eyes with a love-struck look. Like the man who’d just fucked him was the most amazing man in the world.

Webber liked that look on his little prostitute, as it made his heart flutter. He kissed the blonde, who kissed him back with full enthusiasm. “I love you Sebby, I can’t wait until I retire, and I can be with you forever.”

“I’ll wait for you.” Sebastian said. “I’ll wait my entire life for you.”

The Aussie smirked. “You’ll be my little trophy husband once I put that ring on your finger.”

“You’re going to have to give me a lot of sex to keep me satisfied.”

“I’ll have the entire day.”


End file.
